


first kiss.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Murder Husbands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: It had been accidental.





	first kiss.

It had been accidental.

In a rush of adrenaline, lips had crashed together, all teeth, tongue, and desperation. Hands roaming bodies as they each ripped away the others clothes, pressing their bodies closer.

The job had gone well, the target was laying on the pavement with a bullet through each eye, and by the time he hit the ground, Sebastian had already packed up his kit and was walking towards the groundfloor.

Waiting for him was Jim, the smirk on his face feral, the lust in his eyes almost overbearing as he took purposeful steps towards the sniper, gripping him by the hoodie strings.

And then Jim was being shoved against the brick wall, and their eyes shut as Sebastian smashed his lips against the other, fingers twisting themselves in the man’s tie. He felt fingers pulling at his bell loops as he pressed his tongue into Jim’s mouth, bucking his lips against Jim’s.

And he was ripping off Jim’s shirt, buttons flying in all directions as he did, he couldn’t help but growl when he pulled away from Jim’s lips to bite at the man’s neck.

 

“Mine.” He whispered, looking up at Jim, who moaned with a nod, “Yours. Always yours.”


End file.
